Through Tears
by XxKyoyaHibarixX
Summary: In your nightmares all you can do is scream and cry until you wake up, but what if you couldn't wake up? What if you worst nightmare was now your reality? Warning violence, language, emotional.


Keima was on his side lying in a bed with white sheets, surrounded by a large dark room. Empty beds were lined against the wall with space in between them, a door stood on the other side of the room. He squinted his dark brown eyes and reached up to adjust his silver glasses, but there was nothing there. He looked around and found them with his clothes that were neatly folded up sitting in a chair next to him. Keima sat up from the bed and picked them up, he looked at the clothes, they were definitely not his clothes and right now he was just wearing a simple white gown. Keima turned and looked outside through the open window, the soft night breeze gently brushed against his skin. "_The moon looks so bright from here." _he thought to himself, "_But where is he-" _Keima's eyes went wide, he slowly fell backwards, the thud of his body was the only noise in the absolute silence. He stared at the luminous moon, tears fell from his wide eyes, his body was trembling on the cold floor.

"_No this can't, this can't be it, this isn't happening. I'm alright. It never happened. I'm just...just...just..." _The images flashed before his eyes of the bright light, the image of the blood filling his eyes, his smashed glasses lay next to his crushed bloodied body, the horrific cries of those around him, the way his entire world went dark and the feeling of the last breath leaving his defeated body. The tears flowed from his eyes, he scrambled to get up and ran to the door, he fell hard against it and the door slid open. He didn't even look, he just ran down the black hall and through a maze of stairs. He had made it somewhere on a roof. The hot tears blurred his vision and the cold ground hit hard on his bare feet. He was running on a roof, the edge was simply blending in with the dark, even the moon didn't light the way.

"_Just get out, just get out. Just. Get. The Hell Out!" _and at that moment he ran into a something hard that knocked him right to the ground. He looked up with damp eyes and saw someone standing and looking down at him. "Where am I?" Keima's voice was shaking as he stared at the boy looking down at him.

"In the Afterlife."

Keima slowly stood up and grabbed the boy by his shirt and started to yell,

"What the hell are you talking about?! The Afterlife? What is going on? Just get me out of here! I'm sick of this!" The boy grabbed Keima's hands to make him release his shirt, but he just raised his panicked voice even more and grabbed hold again.

"Just answer me! What is happening?! Just tell me something!" The boy looked with pity into Keima's eyes, "You are in the next life. You died and are no longer alive." Keima was frozen still for a moment and then grabbed the boy and started to shake his shoulders screaming,

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT IS A LIE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I'M ALIVE JUST LIKE YOU!" The boy rapidly swung around Keima by his arms jerking him off his shoulders and with a swift swing of his leg he brought Keima's feet from under him.

"You made me. I'm sorry." Keima was falling before he knew what happened, he reached out his hand and stretched for the boy to save him. Keima was falling from the roof, he stared at the boy who had just pushed him to his death, the moon shone on his body descending to the Keima realized, his life did not flash before his eyes, nothing did.

The sunlight streamed through the window, the bed with white sheets was once again occupied with the same patient. Keima opened his stinging eyes and sat slowly up in the bed, "_How long was I asleep?"_ he wondered "_Man what an awful nightmare_." He looked around and next to his bed he saw a boy standing there wearing a tan school uniform, the same boy from his nightmare. Keima jumped back with complete fear and panic, the boy spoke to him, "What do you not remember me?" Keima couldn't believe what was happening, "_I fell from that roof, How could I possibly be alive?"_ Keima harshly said back " You killed me." The boy laughed a little, "Yeah sorry about that, we kinda do that alot around here. But I'm very sorry, it was necessary at the moment." Keima stood up from the bed and yelled, "Taking my life from me was 'necessary'?!" The boy frowned and turned around and headed to the door. He stopped and spoke quietly, "Your life was already taken. Follow me." He opened the door and started to walk out, Keima stood blankly for a moment but then started to follow the boy.

As he silently walked behind the boy he began to notice his surroundings, its seemed like he was in a normal high school. " My name is Yuzuru Otonashi." His voice interrupted Keimas thinking, he scowled and didn't look at him. "Katsugari Keima." Otonashi kept walking in front of him and headed up a familiar stairs, then the emerged onto a roof, the roof where Keima fell. He stopped dead in his footsteps and stared at Otonashi. Otonashi turned around and said, "Hey it's ok, I promise that won't happen again, ok? I just need you to see something." Keima slowly moved forward but didn't stand too close to Otonashi,

"Now I need you too look down there." he said in a serious tone pointing over the edge where he had fallen. Keima stared hard at him but then moved towards the edge. He slowly looked over the edge and saw the long terrifying drop beneath him, and at the bottom a huge red stain was splattered over the pavement. Keima gasped and took a step back, Otonashi was about to say something but suddenly a great force slammed into Keima's back and he fell forward and over the edge, again. His body smashed against the pavement with blood gushing all around him. Otonashi watched his body and looked up and sighed, Noda stood there with his axe dripping with blood in hand and a smug look on his face.

"Come on man really? I just got this guy to trust me." Noda started to walk away and said self-satisfied,

"Was totally worth it. Besides the newbies are the funnest." Otonashi looked back over the edge and then remembered the four or five times Noda did that to him. Otonashi stretched out on the warm rooftop and headed down the stairs to retrieve Keima's body, the place he had thought as well as a nightmare was the first place he had ever been happy his entire life.

Keima opened his eyes wide and sat up straight and realized he was, for the third time in the room with the white beds and the little open window.

"Hey finally you're awake. Um yeah...I'm _really, really _sorry this time about before. Oh and just to let you know it wasn't me...It was this guy who has a giant battle axe, bad attitude, and purple hair. He has a habit of coming up behind people and just banging them with his huge..." Keima just sat there and glared for a minute straight, Otonashi realized what he had just said and brought his hand up to his face. " Oh man...thats not what I meant. I-" Keima held his hand up for Otonashi to stop, and then put it to his head, _"Damn, my head is killing me."_ he thought. "Look I don't exactly know what is going on still, but its like all I'm doing is respawning in a game-" Keima threw up his sheets and started to rummage through everything around him. " What's wrong? Did something happen?" Otonashi asked as he stared at Keima, Keima turned around and grabbed Otonashi, "Where is my PFP?" His voice was dead serious, Otonashi tried to pull away becoming a little freaked out. "Umm, I don't think you have it any more." Keima released Otonashi and fell to the ground, he started to pitifully moan and weep. Otonashi took a step forward and reached his hand out, "Hey are you... ok?" Keima looked up and Otonashi gasped at the look on his face. It was more grave and in despair then finding out that he was dead.

"Oh God...What am I going to do...what am I going to do now...all..all of them are gone...just gone."

"What is gone?" asked Otonashi. "My girls. All of them. All of my girls are GONE!" he started to go hysterical, Otonashi was starting to slowly back out of the room but then stopped and said,

"Oh wait, Do you mean you had virtual girls? Like a game? Ha! You're in luck then because most of the girls here are all virtual, the aren't really alive in this world." Keima looked up at Otonashi in silence. The clock was just ticking by as a breeze blew through the awkward silence. Keima stood up and turned around to face the window, he took a step forward and looked out. There was so many other students, and so many girls, with tiny gym outfits on for morning practice. He silently turned around and walked to Otonashi

"Arigato." He proceeded to calmly walk out the room and slid open the door and walked out. Otonashi swiftly followed behind and looked down the hall to where Keima had turned. He saw Keima on his knees in front of a girl, he was slowly reaching out to touch her uniform skirt and was saying, "Why I think we might be a match." Otonashi looked to see who the girl was and it was Yuri. "Oh Dear God, thats not a virtual girl." before Otonashi could call out Yuri whipped out her silver Beretta put it to Keimas head and pulled the trigger five times. Otonashi just went back inside the Infirmary and put his hand to his face sighing.


End file.
